


Imperfect Tense

by normativejean



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normativejean/pseuds/normativejean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isolated and alone because of the Scabbers and Firebolt incidents, a stressed Hermione uses the Time-Turner to prevent her first-year self from becoming friends with Harry and Ron, with results she never intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Tense

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Trio Fuh-Q-Fest 2005](http://community.livejournal.com/triofqf). Takes place during _Prisoner of Azkaban_ , so is technically pre-ship, though the fic itself is pretty gen. Beta'd by Alyndra.

Hermione stalked the hallways of Hogwarts as she returned from the library. Her hand shook with barely suppressed tension as she thought over the contents of the letter she held.

 _We lost._ The words kept flying through her head.

Tears threatened to leak out of her eyes so she screwed them shut. It was so unfair! She had worked so hard on Buckbeak's case and all her schoolwork besides.

 _We lost._ She could not focus on anything else.

Hermione rounded a corner, wiping her eyes as she went. It would do her no good to be seen by anyone in such a state, even if she was perfectly justified in feeling distraught. There was only so much she could do, only so much energy she could devote to the Ministry case, to all of her courses, and to her vast mountains of homework.

 _We lost._ She could not understand how this had happened.

She had tried, Hermione thought furiously, she had tried so hard. But it seemed that her best was no longer good enough. She wasn't smart enough to figure out a way to do all her work for classes, attend double periods even with the Time-Turner, and research magical creature legal history for Buckbeak's trial. She had failed Hagrid just like she seemed to fail all of her friends.

That thought pushed Hermione into a new rage. _Where were they?_ she seethed. Hagrid was their friend, too; Harry and Ron should have at least been able to put aside their anger at her to help another friend. That made Hermione bristle so terribly she paused her walking and leaned against the wall of the deserted hallway.

Were Harry and Ron really so thoughtless that they thought being angry at Hermione was more important than helping Hagrid? _My God,_ Hermione thought, _an innocent life was in danger and they just...abandoned him!_

Hermione was struck by how utterly thoughtless Harry and Ron had been. Buckbeak was going to die, and they had placed whatever anger they felt towards her above something that important. They had never, in Hermione's recollection, been so casually heartless. No, not heartless. Hermione searched for the right word...

 _Dismissive._

Had they always been like this? Had her best friends always been so wrapped up in themselves that they couldn't see that they were hurting people, even when it was right in front of them?

 _Yes._

It knocked the wind out of Hermione. The thought came forward with such ferocity that she had to bend over and catch her breath. Surely it was just her own anger that made her think such a thing? Surely Hermione had not spent two years being best friends with people only to find she didn't truly know them at all? It just wasn't possible; Harry and Ron wouldn't, _couldn't_ be so self-absorbed and thoughtless...

 _Yes they could. They are and always have been._

It was too much. Hermione needed to calm down and let her rational side take over before she did something she would regret, but more and more evidence sprang unbidden into her mind in support of this new, horrible awareness of her friends...

 _The only reason we became friends was because they had been thoughtless and cruel._

It was painful, but Hermione could not deny the truth of the new line of thought. She had rushed into that bathroom on that fateful day over two years ago because Harry and Ron had not thought that their words or actions affected anybody but themselves.

 _But they tried to make up for it. They came after me..._

 _Because they always think of the consequences later. After they've caused the damage._

Suddenly, Hermione could think of nothing but how utterly dismissive they had been of her until that day. Not even any courtesy had been extended as fellow first years and Gryffindors. Neither had mattered to them as they traipsed through their lives, completely oblivious to anything around them.

Was this really who she was friends with? Had she really never seen this side of them? Or had she just ignored it, like she ignored so many other things that might interfere with her view of the world? _No,_ she thought, _I couldn't have seen what wasn't there..._

 _But it was always there. And I was just too blind to see it._

It was a crippling blow to her own sense of self, that she could so easily delude herself into seeing what she wanted in order to make her life easier. Now that she had begun to think about this, Hermione found it impossible to turn her brain off from the damning accusations it was leveling at Harry and Ron. They had so easily caused so much pain, it made Hermione's heart hurt to think about it. She brought her hand up to her chest in an attempt to steady her breathing...

She felt the Time-Turner, cool and solid amidst the chaos of her mind. Hermione tried to dismiss the idea as quickly as it had entered her head. It was an absolutely abominable breach of not just Magical law, but it defiled every rule of Muggle physics. She should not even be _thinking_ such a thing, but it was impossible to let go of the idea as all of it's possible ramifications and benefits whirled through her brain. She could fix everything, but she could ruin so much...

 _How much damage would it actually cause?_ came the insidious voice from deep within. In the end, it seemed, Harry and Ron were always together without her in some way; would it really be so terrible to do this? Hermione could not help but wonder it she could prevent a lot of people from suffering pain because of Harry and Ron's thoughtlessness. _And maybe I wouldn't always hurt so much..._

Hermione suppressed every rational urge that was screaming inside her body; now that she had attached herself to this course of action she could not bring herself to consider stepping away from it. It would fix so many things...

Decision made, Hermione hurriedly put Hagrid's letter in the locket inside her school robes. She quickly made the necessary calculations, and taking the Time-Turner in hand adjusted the hourglass. It was a much larger jump in time than she had ever previously attempted, but her anger and pain were creating a kind of red haze through which her every thought and action seemed very filtered and clear.

Hermione felt the familiar whirring sensation of time travel, and watched as her surroundings blurred out into only vague colors, a sure sign she had correctly set the Time-Turner to go back so far. It took longer than her usual jumps to earlier hours within the same day, but as soon as Hermione felt herself adjusting to the activity she saw the world come back into focus. She must have reached her intended destination.

Glancing round the corner to make sure no one was coming, Hermione took off in the direction of the girl's bathroom. She looked out the window and saw the sun still high in the sky, and knew she had arrived in time to prevent her younger self from making a decision that would cause her so much pain. Taking out her wand, Hermione pointed at the bathroom door and whispered a locking charm. It was simple, but she knew herself well enough to know her first year self wouldn't take the time to cast _Alohamora_.

Sure enough, Hermione saw her past self tearing down the hall. She ducked around a corner and watched as the tiny person she had once been pulled desperately at the bathroom door handle for a moment, before kicking with a frustrated cry and running down the rest of the corridor.  
Hermione watched herself run past and out of sight. She figured the young girl would go to the library or maybe find another bathroom. She would not, however, be rescued from a mountain troll by two thoughtless boys that night. She would not spend two years constantly at odds with their obliviousness and callousness; she would not fight with Ron at every turn and wrestle for Harry's acceptance of her viewpoints; she would not feel so tired all the time just from dealing with the two people who were supposed to be her best friends in the entire world.

Her work done, Hermione reached for the Time-Turner and set it to take her back to her present, to the future. The Time-Turner whirled to life and Hermione felt herself being removed from that place and time. She was going home.

It was time to get on with her life.

*

The first thing Hermione noticed was the horrible jarring sensation that wrenched her back to the present. It wasn't like any of her other trips using the Time-Turner; it wasn't even like the long time jump she had just made. It was as if her body was being pulled apart in a thousand different directions, only to snap back together with a terrible jolt.

The second thing she noticed was the Time-Turner shattering to pieces.

Hermione couldn't breathe. She looked on in horror as countless tiny glass shards flitted through the air and landed on the floor. She noticed the beauty in a sick sort of fashion; the glass caught the fading sunlight as it fell, looking more like a cloud of fairy dust than like pieces of her future.

 _What just happened?_

Hermione felt a wave of panic rise up in her chest. How would she ever explain this to Professor McGonagall, or Professor Dumbledore, or to the Ministry of Magic? What would happen to her education now that she would be unable to attend half of her classes?

The only possible explanation Hermione could think of was that the trip so far into the past had put too much strain on the Time-Turner. Perhaps this was what McGonagall meant when she said that terrible things happen to people who meddle with time. Time-Turners were so heavily regulated by the Ministry was because not only could they cause a great deal of damage, but they were also extremely volatile; it seemed only reasonable, then, that they should also be extremely fragile. It must take a great deal more magic to create a Time-Turner for long time jumps than was required by general Ministry Time-Turners. As Hermione thought about it, it became clear that this must be the case; why would the Ministry of Magic need Time-Turners capable of more than a few hours or days at the _most_? Only someone with nefarious purposes would spend the time and energy to create a Time-Turner that could move through years of time.

 _Oh my God, what have I done?_

It was only then that Hermione realized that she had made a grave error in judgment. _What was wrong with me?_ she thought, furious. _Why did I make such a hasty decision?_

Hermione left the side hallway and began making her way to the main staircase that would lead her to Professor McGonagall's office. Whatever the consequences, Hermione knew she had to face up to them. As she walked, however, Hermione noticed something very peculiar: she did not see anybody. It was still early evening; the hallways should have been full of students, especially in the areas around the Great Hall. The only footsteps Hermione heard were her own, and not even a ghost passed her way.

"Hello?" Hermione called out, more confused than ever. "Is anybody here?"

Silence answered.

A low panic began circulating in Hermione's blood. Neither Filch nor Mrs. Norris appeared to usher the wayward student back to her common room. Breaking into a run, Hermione gasped as she entered the Great Hall.

It was empty, devoid of any sign of human activity. The ceiling, once a breathtaking display of magical imagery, was bare; Hermione looked up and saw only the bitter reality of stone and wood. There was nothing to indicate that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry held any magic at all. The awful truth of the situation hit Hermione with a punch.

Hogwarts was empty.

 _What in the world is going on?!_ Hermione thought frantically. The entire night had been one bitter disaster after another, and nothing seemed to make sense. Was all of this because she had meddled with time? That appeared to be what everything came back to; the Time-Turner breaking, and now an abandoned and magicless Hogwarts could only be related to Hermione's decision to change her past.  
But how did that have such a terrible affect on the present?

Hermione knew she would not find the answers she needed in the school; she needed to talk to someone, find out what had happened...

 _Oh Harry, Ron, I really wish you were here right now._

She decided that Hogsmeade was the best place to go; it was the only wizarding village within easy walking distance from Hogwarts. Surely she would find someone there who could help her.

Hermione had the terrible feeling that something was well and truly wrong with the world now, and she was painfully struck by how very alone she was at the moment. Even during the toughest days after she had stopped speaking to Harry and Ron, they were still _there_. Even when by herself, Hermione mused, wrapping her robes more tightly around her to block out the bitter cold, she was never really _alone_. Now, for the first time in weeks, Hermione found herself realizing just how much of a presence the two boys really were in her life. She was beginning to realize the scope of the mistake she had made that night, and Hermione found herself desperately wishing for even the _sight_ of the familiar faces of Harry and Ron.

Hermione walked down the familiar pathways, looking from side to side, trying to catch a glimpse of anything that might indicate the signs of life she was so desperately missing. Windows were dark; Hermione could not even see candles burning inside. She tried to think of what Harry and Ron would suggest if they were there with her.

 _They'd want to go someplace familiar, someplace where we'd know the people. The Quidditch store, or Honeydukes...?_

It came to her in a rush of clarity. _The Three Broomsticks! Madam Rosmerta will be able to help me!_  
Hermione broke into a run, now determined to get to the Three Broomsticks as quickly as possible. The door was closed when she arrived. The Three Broomsticks looked like all the other buildings in Hogsmeade, dark and shut up tight. It didn't matter; Hermione pounded on the door anyway.

"Madam Rosmerta! Someone? Please, open up!" Hermione heard nothing so she raised her fist and hit the door again. "Please! I need help! I think something awful's happening!"

Hermione panicked when she still heard nothing, but pushed away the urge to scream when she heard scuffling from inside the pub. The door opened and Madam Rosmerta appeared, her wand drawn in front of her. Hermione gasped at the sight of the usually friendly woman looking ready to curse the person on the other side of the door; Rosmerta wand lowered only slightly when she saw that that person was little more than a child.

"Can I help you?" she asked curtly.

Hermione swallowed. "Can I come in, please?"

Rosmerta did not budge. "What do you want?"

"I need help. Something's wrong. There's nobody up at Hogwarts and it seems like Hogsmeade is abandoned. Please, what's going on?"

The older woman frowned. "Hogwarts? What were you doing up there?"

"I'm a student there," Hermione replied.

Rosmerta scoffed. "Impossible! The school's been closed for months, now. Ever since that horrible incident with the Chamber."

Hermione's heart sank. This was far worse than anything her overactive mind had been coming up with to explain the strange abandonment. "What are you talking about?" she shouted. "I was just there! I had Arithmancy and Transfiguration this morning, and Charms and Ancient Runes this afternoon!" Her voice was edged with panic now, and her eyes were wide and teary. This seemed to soften Rosmerta slightly, enough for her to back away and allow Hermione to enter the empty room.

"Well? There's no doubting that you're out of sorts," Rosmerta said, blunt. She did not sit, but rather remained standing a bit off to Hermione's side, giving Hermione the vague impression that she was being interrogated.

"I don't understand what happened. I'm a third year at Hogwarts. I'm in Gryffindor. I had classes _today_! Professors McGonagall, Flitwick...all of them were _there_! There were students, and ghosts, and Professor Dumbledore, and Hagrid--oh, I mean _Prof_ \--"

"Hagrid! He's been in Azkaban Prison for near as long as the school's been shut down! What with that horrible business with the Chamber--"

Hermione felt the panic rising in her stomach again. "I...I think a spell may have gone horribly wrong tonight, Madame Rosemerta. I'm trying to figure out why nothing seems to make sense."

That put Rosmerta even more on alert. "It takes some pretty powerful magic to alter even one person's sense of the world. I should know, I saw little Billy Flynn back during my Fifth Year perform a _Commutatum Intelligencia_ during a Charms class that made everybody--"

"Madam Rosmerta," Hermione interrupted, not hiding the crack in her voice, Please tell me, what happened with the Chamber of Secrets?"

“Well, I suppose there's no harm in telling you it was a right gruesome tragedy. Can you believe that Hagrid, whom Dumbledore trusted for so many years, went and let the monster out of the Chamber?"

 _No_ , Hermione thought weakly, _I can't believe it._

"And it gets worse: the monster killed a girl. The little Weasley daughter, Ginny."

Hermione's stomach fell out from beneath her. The room seemed to be spinning slightly, and she had to put a hand to her head to steady herself. _No, no, no! That's not what happened!_ Hermione raged inside. _Harry rescued Ginny and stopped--Oh, no!_

Rosmerta kept talking. "The monster was killed by Dumbledore, I heard. Great man, he is," she nodded in approval and Hermione did the same to keep up appearances. "But ever since then, strange things have been happening all around the country. Disappearances here and there, vandalism, even some attacks on Muggles. You know," she leaned in to Hermione again, and whispered conspiratorially. "It reminds folks a bit of when You-Know-Who was first rising to power. Nobody wants to say anything, of course, but folks are thinking it. Makes them leery about going outside at night, or leaving an open invitation for troublemakers to find them. Precautions, you know." Rosmerta patted Hermione's arm, which was tense and hard.

Hermione tried desperately to wrap her mind around this new information, her brain jumping to the only conclusion that made sense. _Ginny's dead, oh God. Harry never found her? But that doesn't make sense! He and Ron stopped the basilisk and Hargid's not supposed to be in Azkaban and they only send the worst criminals there and if Ginny's dead then that means the diary was fully powered and that means Tom Riddle is alive and oh God!_

Hermione's world felt dangerously out of balance. Nothing made sense; everything was horribly, horribly wrong. In her panic, Hermione refused to believe that Rosmerta was telling the truth. _There must be some mistake!_ she thought frantically. _None of this ever happened...! Oh Ron, I'm so sorry I think this is all my fault and I should have apologized and none of this would have happened and Harry are you safe if You-Know-Who is alive and oh you must feel dreadful that you couldn't save Ginny and Ron oh you must be devastated and I'm sorry--!_

 _Ron!_

Panning across the room, Hermione saw the fireplace and the jar of powder hung beside it. It seemed the answer to her problems. She could think of only one place to go to find the answers she sought. It was the only place left she could think of that would offer sanctuary. Though she had never used it, Hermione had read enough on the subject to understand the basics of Floo travel. _See Ron?_ she thought distantly, ignoring the surprised cry of Rosmerta. _Books really can help in a crisis._

Stepping into the fireplace, Hermione threw down the powder and shouted the name of last place left she could think of to find the help she needed. "The Burrow!" she cried, and felt herself disappear into the brilliant emerald flames.

***  
The fireplace spat Hermione out and she exhaled on a cough full of dust and ash. She hastily stood up and scanned the dark room, looking for signs of the inhabitants of the house. She heard none of the characteristic noise she had long since associated with the Weasley family, nor did she see any signs of telltale exuberance.

Though why wouldn't they be subdued if Ginny's...oh God...

All Hermione's thoughts were shoved aside as several candles suddenly lit up the room and she found herself face to face with the two boys she had come searching for.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. She stared at them with unabashed joy. At last, at last, she would be able to find a way to make sense of what was happening. Her smile faded slowly, however, as she saw no similar happiness register on the boys' faces. If anything, she noticed wariness in them that she had never seen before. Her momentary relief disappeared when Ron aimed the wand he had just used to light the candles at her.

"What on earth are you doing here?" he asked, frowning.

Hermione stood in shock as both Ron and Harry kept their wands firmly fixed on her. The foolish decision she had made that night played itself out over and over in her head so vividly that for a moment she could see nothing but the black fog of her own stupidity. I wished we'd never been friends. I wished we'd never been friends. I changed our history so that we never became friends. Oh God, is this what became of us?

"I...I..." Hermione struggled for words. Finally, sucking in a breath, she spoke. "I need your help."

Well, at least now she had their attention.

"You," Harry said, pointing his wand at her, "you need our help." He wasn't asking a question.

"Yes. And could you please lower your wands? It's very disconcerting and I've had a rather rough night already."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and Hermione saw a variety of emotions flit across their faces. They were having a silent conversation, and Hermione's stomach clenched as she found herself interpreting what she was seeing. It stung someplace deep inside that she could know so well the thoughts and reactions of these two boys, whom she had so hastily tried to cut out of her life. She understood, now, that they were a part of her, and she of them. She could feel her friendship with Harry and Ron now, in a more tangible way than ever before. And suddenly, she was seized more strongly than ever before with the desire to make the two boys standing before her understand why they needed to help her. She wanted to get back to her life.

"Okay, we're listening," Harry finally said. "But don't think we're lowering our wands. Start talking: what are you doing here?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Hermione replied, "I already told you. I need your help."

Ron did roll his eyes. "Yeah, we got that. But what we want to know is why. You never paid us the slightest mind in school; how did you even know where I live?"

Well, I guess I succeeded in preventing us from becoming friends. "I know because you told me. Watch it! I'll explain what I'm talking about, but would you please not wave your wands about like that? You're liable to throw off a curse that'll leave one of us without eyesight, or possibly with an extra eye."

"Hey!"

"Oh please, Ron, don't pretend to be insulted when…” Hermione paused for a moment. She couldn’t very well keep insulting Ron, not if she wanted his and Harry’s help. She saw him jab his want at her and suddenly noticed that it was still the wand he had used during their first two years at Hogwarts. Hermione realized she had found a way to turn the conversation the direction she wanted. “…When you know perfectly well how dangerous that old wand of yours is."

Ron started at that. "How did you know this was an old wand?"

And there we are. "It was your brother Charlie's, wasn't it?" When Ron just stared and nodded, Hermione continued. "It's caused you all manner of problems. I'm certain you remember how difficult it was to master even simple charms during first year? Although, I don't suppose you've managed to backfire a curse and make yourself vomit up slugs, have you?"

"Ew," Harry and Ron said at the same time, though Hermione saw a definite glint of interest on Harry’s face. Boys, she thought derisively, but could not help smiling a bit.

"Not to mention that neither you nor Harry have ever managed a decent Repellent Charm." She saw them gawking at her and knew it was time to go in for the kill. If this didn't make them sit down and listen to her, then nothing she was likely to say ever would. "I mean really, Dobby's managed more focused magic than either of you." Here goes everything.

Harry's jaw dropped. "How...how on earth do you know about Dobby?"

Ron looked just as shocked. "Yeah, I didn't think anybody else had seen him."

"Well," Hermione said as calmly as possible--she really felt she was being more than patient with Harry and Ron, waiting for them to catch up and just trust her like they always seemed to do with others--"Dobby was the house-elf who was trying to keep Harry away from Hogwarts last year.” Hermione knew she shouldn't be smiling like that, but in the midst of the mess the last few weeks had been, and the absolute emotional roller coaster she'd been on all night, she had forgotten how much fun teasing Harry and Ron could be. "How am I doing so far?"

Harry recovered first. "You're...you're doing disturbingly well, actually. You haven't even given us the time of day since early first year. How'd you know so much about stuff I'm quite sure not even Dumbledore knew about at the time?"  
"Aw, come off it, Harry. It could be a trick or something." Ron had recovered himself as well, though he seemed less interested in how Hermione knew what she did and more interested in finding a reason to keep his wand pointed at her, even as she saw Harry lower his a bit. "You know how all those strange things have been happening since...since You-Know-Who got out."

Any sadness Hermione had previously felt at the different version of Second Year seemed to evaporate at Ron's paranoia. She seethed at the insinuation that she would have anything to do with that wretched monster, and couldn't bite back her retort. "I'd expect nothing less than such an ill-informed opinion from you, Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

Harry sniggered. "'Bilius?'"

"How the bloody hell d'you know my middle name?"

"Haven't you always said I'm a know-it-all?"

"Being a know-it-all doesn't include personal family information!"

"Good grief, Ron, you make it sound like some sort of state secret!"

"At least I understand the value of privacy!" Ron hissed back.

"I'd be more understanding if you would just shut up and listen to me! I actually do have something important to tell you two!"

"Let's just get some help, Harry. Who knows who or what she really is."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Um, guys," Harry said nervously. "You're getting kind of loud."

"You know what I mean!" Ron shouted, his wand long since dropped to his side as he moved closer to Hermione to argue. "You come here, someone we didn't speak to even on Quidditch days--"

"I should have known you'd work Quidditch into this somehow--"

"--And you talk about all these things there is no way for you to know--"

"If you'd shut your mouth for one moment and let your brain take over--"

"Guys..."

"--And you act like you know us--"

"Oh, that is it!" Hermione screamed, finally losing her control. "I do know you, alright? You, Ronald Bilius Weasley, are the most stubborn, indignant, hot-headed, and uncouth boy I have ever met!" She jabbed a finger at his chest as she ran through a litany of things the Hermione of this time would not know about. "Errol can't fly to save his life but delivers all your family's post anyway, your father illegally magically modified a Muggle car last year, which you two flew to Hogwarts only to subsequently lose the car in the Forbidden Forest, and you're afraid of spiders because you broke Fred’s toy broomstick and he turned your teddy bear into a spider when you were little! Does that prove anything?" She seethed at Ron as he took a step back, quite obviously trying to work out how she had known any of that. Hermione took Ron's silence as her cue to round on Harry. "And you\--"

"I believe you, I believe you!" Harry had the good sense to hold his hands out in defeat, and possibly in defense. He took a breath and lowered his hands when Hermione did not speak. "I believe you," he said again, this time with a quiet acceptance in his voice. "But how\--"

Hermione sighed. "Because I know you. Both of you," she amended, looking back and forth between the two boys. "I did something...this isn't at all how it's supposed to be...I didn't think I would cause this much damage..." She trailed off, unable to finish a thought.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, trying to assess the best course of action. "Let's sit down a bit and go through all this," Ron finally said.

Hermione laughed weakly as she sat on the floor, forming a triangle with the boys. "You want to talk, Ron?"

Ron dipped his head and looked abashed. "Yeah, I know. Me, wanting to..." His thought was lost as he pondered that she knew him well enough to be shocked by that.

"So, Hermione," Harry said. "Let's, um...let's start at the beginning. Your beginning," he amended."

Hermione told her tale, glossing over the changes that had occurred and hurriedly getting to the current situation. "...And when I arrived back in the present, the Time-Turner shattered. No one was in Hogwarts so I went to Hogsmeade. I found Madam Rosmerta and when she told me about everything that was different, I came here. It was the only place I could think of that would take me seriously."

Harry and Ron were dumfounded.

“We stopped Quirrel during first year?” Harry asked, eyes wide.

"A Time-Turner? Who would give a Time-Turner to a third year student?" Ron asked skeptically.

"I promised Professor McGonagall that I would only use it to get to all my classes," Hermione huffed. "Though I don't think she ever considered I'd do something so irresponsible."

"Well, taking too many classes definitely sounds like the Hermione we know," Harry grinned at Ron. "And quite frankly, you're nothing like the Hermione we went to school with last year." Harry paused as a thought occurred to him. "So, then, what changed that made such a different year for you?"

Hermione did not know how to say it delicately. So, she did what always worked best when she was in an uncomfortable situation: she plowed right through, and determined to sort everything out with Harry and Ron afterwards.

"You changed, Harry. Both of you did." She took a breath. "We figured out what the monster was and where the Chamber of Secrets was last year, and you and Ron went in to save Ginny. And you did, Harry. You saved Ginny and destroyed Tom Riddle's diary. You-Know-Who was never released."

Ron bolted up with a look of pure fury on his face. "How dare you! Ginny's dead because of that monster, and you come in here talking about how she's...how she's..." And just as quickly, all the anger left Ron as he slumped back down. "She's dead, Hermione. She's dead, and Harry has to be kept safe from that bloody wizard who's out to kill him."

Harry could scarcely find the words to speak. "Voldemort's not free? He didn't...Hogwarts is still open?"

Hermione was shocked that her one decision could have had such a profound effect on so many people. It was truly something she was having difficulty wrapping her mind around “Did it really all change that badly?”

Harry nodded. Swallowing, he replied, “Yeah, apparently. We never figured out where either the Philosopher’s Stone or the Chamber of Secrets was. Dumbledore took care of those things.”

Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, then caught each other's eyes. The look that passed between them was one of sympathy and understanding; it was the kind of look that only two people who would know each other's thoughts would share.

This must be so hard for him.

I know, but we'll be right here.

Ron turned his head away suddenly, and Hermione thought she saw a tiny frown cross his face for a moment, but it was gone before she could question him. She supposed he must be feeling strange to have shared so intimate a moment of friendship with a girl he had never known he befriended. Hermione couldn't stop the swell of pain that rose up inside her but savagely pushed it aside. She was here now and that was all that mattered. More than ever before, Hermione realized how much she depended on Harry and Ron. She knew she would need their trust in this time in order to fix things and return to a time when they were best friends.

She took a moment to look at each boy. Harry was coming out of his shock at Hermione's news and now seemed to be contemplating the reality of a world where Voldemort had never regained a physical body. She noticed how his eyes got progressively brighter and she could see some of the tension being released from his body, from that place between his shoulder blades where Hermione had long since determined Harry carried his stress. They were small things that would be easily overlooked by someone who didn't know Harry very well.

But she did.

She cast a surreptitious glance at Ron and catalogued the same shifts in his appearance she had in Harry. Ron's eyes, rather than having the slightly desperate shadow Harry's had, seemed rather to reflect a deeply burning hope; she could even see the wall he tried to put up when he wanted to control his emotions. Hermione knew he was thinking of a world in which Ginny had not really died. It pained Hermione to see Ron trying not to allow himself the possibility that his family might be restored.

Hermione had to twist her head to the side to hide her tears. She could not afford to lose it. Now more than ever Hermione knew she had to fix things. She owed it to Harry and Ron to give them back what measures of comfort in life she could, and she was determined not to let them down.

"So," she said brightly, determined to lighten the mood. "We need to figure out a plan."

"A...plan?" Ron asked uncertainly. "A plan for what, exactly?"

Hermione could not stop from rolling her eyes. "A plan to get another Time-Turner so I can fix this mess."

Harry and Ron goggled at her, then at each other. "Another Time-Turner?" Harry asked slowly.

"Yes."

"But didn't you say that all Time-Turners are kept in the Ministry of Magic under heavy protection?" Harry looked uncertain.

"Yes," Hermione replied again. Where was he going with this?

Harry bit his lip and wrinkled his forehead before casting another quick look at Ron. Ron, rather than seeming dubious about the situation as Harry did, openly balked at Hermione.

"And how exactly do you propose we go about getting another Time-Turner?"

Hermione frowned. Admittedly, she hadn't really thought this part through, but now that she was sitting with Harry and Ron and talking things through with them, she had a sudden, clear picture of what they needed to do.

"Well," she finally said, "I think our best bet is to send Ron ahead first, since he can always say he's visiting his father about something. You've been to the Ministry before, is the Floo area heavily guarded?"

Mutely, Ron shook his head.

Well, doesn't this make things so much easier? "Perfect. Harry and I can use his Invisibility Cloak to follow you around--"

"You know about the Cloak?" Harry asked.

“You want me to walk around the Ministry of Magic looking for a secret chamber where they hide dangerous magical objects?” Ron asked, looking slightly pale.

Hermione huffed in exasperation. "Honestly, Ron. I'm certain you can be trusted to lead us to wherever we need to get to. We can see under the Cloak, so it's not like you're our eyes and ears."

Ron gulped. “Aren’t you concerned that the Ministry has spells to detect things like Invisibility Cloaks?”

“Why would they?” Hermione replied. “Who would expect anyone to try and sneak through with something like that?”

“I knew it!” Ron exclaimed suddenly, pointing at Hermione and wearing an expression of pure triumph. “You are insane!”

“What!?”

"Guys!" Harry shouted. Both Ron and Hermione saw the scowl on his face and had the good grace to settle down. "Hermione, please continue," Harry said and gave Ron a look that told him in no uncertain terms to keep quiet.

"Right," Hermione said. "Anyway, the Floo isn't guarded, so we can easily get under the Cloak without anybody seeing us; it is awfully late. Then, well, there must be a directory of some sort?" Again, she looked questioningly at Ron, who nodded, looking less shell-shocked and more intrigued. "Professor McGonagall said they were all kept someplace very secretive, as time is a very mysterious thing. We get in, we get a Time-Turner, and then I fix it so that none of this ever happened. I might even avoid being expelled." Hermione looked satisfied with her plan. It was risky, certainly, but Hermione felt a deep confidence she couldn't really explain that told her everything would work out in the end. She decided that, for once in her life, she was going to trust in this instinct and in her friends and not try to over think things. She was quite sure that if she did she would go insane.

When neither Harry nor Ron responded, she looked at them questioningly. "What?" she asked.

"Let me get this straight," Ron said at last, speaking slowly. "You want us to sneak into the Ministry of Magic, the most heavily protected place in Wizarding England, and break into one of the most secret laboratories to steal one of the most carefully regulated magical objects so you can reverse two years' worth of damage to time?"

Hermione cocked her head to one side. "Yes, that about covers it, actually."

Ron and Harry looked at each other in mute shock, then turned to look at Hermione. This was most definitely not the girl they had gone to school with. Hermione noticed them both looking at her with something akin to respect. She flushed slightly and ducked her head. "What?" she demanded.

"You're mental," Ron finally said.

"But brilliant," Harry hastened to add, poking Ron in the side.

Ron nodded. "Sure, brilliant. But mental all the same." The awe on his face, however, said more than his words.

Hermione saw the same expression on Harry's face and turned redder. "Are you coming or not?"

The boys looked at each other and in the space of a few seconds had one of those conversations that can only be had by friends who know each other so well that they are beyond speech. Hermione found she understood exactly what they were saying and knew the moment that they agreed to help her.

When I get back, she thought fiercely, I'm going to make things right with them. I swear, I'll fix everything.

Hermione stood up, followed by Harry and Ron. Moving to the side to allow Ron access to the fireplace, she looked at the boys who should have been her friends. "Well then, let's do this."

***  
When Hermione and Harry arrived a few moments later--fervently hoping she was finished with Floo travel for quite a while--she found the vast lobby empty except for Ron. Before she was able to fully examine the room, she felt the Invisibility Cloak sweep over her, and found herself face to face with Harry as Ron looked on.

"Hello," Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Hello."

"Yes, hello to both of you. Can we please get moving?" Ron began walking over to a large wall display that showed a few different floor layouts, as well as several different dots moving about on the pictures, each with a name attached.

"It's just like the Marauder's Map!" Hermione exclaimed. This was perfect! They could figure out exactly where to go and know was in what parts of the building.

"The what?" Ron asked.

Hermione realized that Harry had gotten the Map from Fred and George Weasley in their third year at Hogwarts; not only had Harry and Ron not even had a third year, but the Map would be utterly useless outside of the school. "It's a map that shows the movements of every person inside of Hogwarts."

"No way!" Harry was shocked. "Where'd you get something like that?"

Hermione grinned. "Actually, Harry, it's yours. Fred and George gave it to you."

"What?" Ron shouted, loud enough for Hermione to hastily "shush!" him. "Those two rats hogged something like that? Didn't even let their own brother know it existed." He crossed his arms across his chest and slouched, evidently thinking of various ways to make his older brothers pay for keeping such a secret.

Hermione gave a long-suffering sigh. "Look, if we can pull this off, it's not something you'll even have to worry about, since you're supposed to know it exists anyway."

Ron looked confused, but ultimately decided it was easier to go with Hermione's logic than to try and fight her. Smart boy, Hermione thought. "Let's see where we need to go."

The three of them looked at the wall display, searching through the various names of floors and departments. Department of Magical Games and Sports, no...Department of Magical Transportation, no...

"Professor McGonagall said Time-Turners were kept someplace secretive...like..."

"Mysterious!" Ron suddenly exclaimed. "You said that time was a mysterious thing! What about the Department of Mysteries?"

Hermione and Harry both whipped their heads to where Ron was pointing excitedly. "Look, see? 'The Department of Mysteries,' Level Nine."

They stood in silence a moment, each looking at the wispy, faint purple writing that denoted the Department in question. Hermione knew that it fit perfectly with what Professor McGonagall had told her about Time-Turners. "Ron, that's it!" She smiled at him, only to realize he couldn't see her. Pulling the Cloak off her head for a moment, she cast a huge, happy grin at Ron, ignoring his wary glance at her floating, bodiless head.

"Er, yeah," he said rather sheepishly. "Let's just get in a lift."

Hermione nodded and pulled the Cloak back over her head. Checking the display to make sure no one was in the vicinity, they stepped into the lift nearest the exits listed on the display. Hermione knew they all wanted this to go as quickly as possible.

The doors banged loudly as they closed. Ron pushed the button for Level Nine, and all three tried not to jump when a cool, female voice filled the small compartment. "Level Nine, Department of Mysteries, home of all Things Which Cannot Be Spoken Of."

"Well," Harry said. "That was certainly helpful."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, explained the mysteries of the universe, that did."

"I'm sure they have to be deliberately vague," Hermione offered, though she, too, was feeling curious about what the voice had not said. Although, now that they were alone and safe from being overheard, Hermione asked a question that had been bothering her since she arrived at the Burrow. "Harry, why were you at Ron's house tonight?"

"Oh," Harry muttered. "Most students are receiving regional tutorials, set up by the Ministry, now that Hogwarts is closed. Ron and I get extra lessons from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and even Dumbledore when he stops by."

"Harry had to go back to the Muggles over the summer, but Dumbledore thought it would be best if he stayed with us during the rest of the year. Mum's especially pleased to have someone else around to fuss over, since..." Ron's voice trailed off as he was unable to say the words Hermione knew he was thinking.

Since Ginny died. Hermione thought her heart might break. "I'm sorry for making you talk about it," she said gently. "I promise, I'll fix this mess."

"You really mean that, don't you?" Ron asked with something akin to wonder.

He trusts me. To Hermione, gaining Ron's trust felt like she was regaining it, and it gave her the surge of confidence to push on forward with their crazy plan. "Yes, I do," she swore.

"Right." Ron nodded as the lift doors opened, and they all stepped into the long, empty corridor.

They walked until they came to a large circular room with doors spaced all along the wall, but no plaques or signs identified what lay behind the doors. The door leading back to the corridor closed behind them, and they immediately realized they were in trouble.

The doors in the chamber began to vibrate, and suddenly the chamber walls began spinning faster than any of them could follow. The doors disappeared in a whirl, and for a moment Hermione, Harry, and Ron stood petrified that they would be stuck in the Department of Mysteries. All three breathed sighs of relief as the walls slowed down and the doors returned to their stationary positions. Then the reality of the situation hit them: they had no idea which door they had already opened

"Oh, this just gets better and better,” Harry muttered.

“Bloody hell!” Ron cursed. “What just happened?”

“A security measure,” Hermione said softly. It was the only thing she could think of that made sense.

“A way to keep people who aren’t supposed to be here out?” Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. She looked at Ron and Harry, at a loss for what to do next.

“So what now?” Ron finally spoke. “Are we just supposed to blast open as many doors as possible, all at once, and hope for the best?”

"Yeah, 'cause random selection always works out so well," Harry grumbled. "You can't think of a way to make this easier?"

Hermione breathed deeply to keep calm, but found it increasingly difficult to do so while still wrapped in the Invisibility Cloak. "First things first," she said, pulling the Cloak away from her body. "That has served its purpose, but I think if we were going to be caught, we'd have been caught by now."

Hermione and Ron looked where they knew Harry to be standing and both relaxed as he emerged from the Cloak and no alarms sounded or magical traps were released. Harry shrugged and bunched the Cloak up into a ball. "Okay. At least it's not as stuffy. But that doesn't tell us where the Time-Turners are kept."

"Isn't there some spell to see through the doors or something?" Ron asked.

"I think that falls under the heading of 'too easy' as well," Hermione replied, looking around the room at the doors. "This is the 'Home of Things Which Cannot Be Spoken Of.' I'm fairly sure there are magical protections in place to prevent people from spying on it.”

“What other choices do we have, though?” Ron asked, looking around at the doors.

"We got through with just an Invisibility Cloak," Harry pointed out. "So maybe it's more about outsmarting the protections than overpowering them."

Hermione thought about that. It made sense, she supposed, that a Ministry department so shrouded in, well, mystery, would allow passage to anyone smart enough to work around the magic, rather than just trying to plow through on raw power. "So we outsmart it, then," she muttered to herself.

Hermione stopped talking as she saw a smile spreading across Harry's face.

"We make sure we know which doors lead to where!" he grinned

Ron looked baffled. "And how do we do that, exactly?"

Harry waved his hand at the doors. "We mark them off, one at a time! We make sure that, no matter what happens, we know where the ones we've been through are."

Hermione broke into a smile as she pondered Harry's suggestion. "You know, that just might work." She walked around the room, looking at the doors as she thought aloud. "A basic spell, an Irreversible Mark charm, maybe--thank goodness we covered them this year--they're good for when you don't want to lose something or have it stolen...that might work."

"So, what, then?" Ron asked. "We open each door, one at a time, and hope that we don't die immediately so that we can scratch that door off the list and move on to the next one?"

"Fine, so it's not the safest plan, but when have you two ever been more concerned with safety than with doing what needs to be done?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. Hermione could see that they were both a bit disconcerted, still, at having someone who was essentially a stranger to them know their personalities so well. The bitter taste in Hermione's throat at that thought renewed her desire to get home.

"Well, let's get started," she said, taking charge. Straightening her spine, Hermione chose a door and walked to it. She grasped the handle and, with a deep breath, pushed open the door. "Ah..."

Harry and Ron peered around her shoulder, sporting identical looks of confusion. "What is that?" Harry asked.

Hermione stuck her head in the door, though she did not dare go any further. She saw a large circular object in the center of the room, filled with what appeared to be an upright pool of water. Shimmering beams of light burst from the surface of the water, and the surface of the pool seemed to be constantly shifting. "Well, this is definitely not what we're looking for," she sighed, closing the door.

"Yeah, but what was that?" Ron asked, trying to look over her head as she shut the door.

"Hermione, quick!" Harry shouted suddenly.

"Denotorio!" She cried. A bright red "X" crossed the door just before the chamber walls began spinning again. As the walls returned to normal again, they looked in shock at the door they had marked, the only door with a flaming mark on the front, now two places away from where it once was on the walls of the chamber.

“One down, twelve more to go,” Harry sighed.

They opened another door and saw the long corridor that led back to the lifts. “Definitely mark that one,” Ron breathed as the doors began spinning again. When the doors stopped moving, he turned to Hermione with a puzzled expression on his face. “Why’d you make that mark blue?”

“So we know that that one’s the exit.”

“Oh,” Harry replied, glancing around the room at the identical doors. “You really are brilliant.”

Shrugging, Hermione opened the unmarked door that now stood in front of them, and closed it just as quickly.

“Hey, why’d you close the door so fast?” Ron frowned.

“Please just trust me,” a very pale Hermione replied, looking at both boys. “It was not what we were looking for.”

"You know," Harry added, looking shocked. "I don't think I like it very much down here."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I think we should try another door, then." She realized it didn't matter which door she opened next, so she once again reached for the one nearest to where she was standing. She opened it and gasped when she looked inside. "I...I think this might be it!"

Once again, Harry and Ron looked over Hermione's shoulders to examine the room. At first blinded by a bright, sparkling light, the three shielded their eyes and saw that clocks of all shapes and sizes lined the walls and rested on bookshelves. Grandfather clocks, walls clocks, sundials, and hourglasses lay about, filling up the room with a cacophony of ticking. "Clocks," Ron whispered. "The Time-Turners have got to be in here."

"Do we go in, then?" Harry asked, looking at his companions. "There's no way to be sure, and we don't know what'll happen to this door once we're inside."

"Well, we have to chance it, don't we?" Hermione replied, impatient. Oh please, let this room be the place!

They entered, and Hermione saw Ron look back into the circular room once more. “Just making sure the mark was still blue,” he said.

They walked in cautiously, holding their wands out in anticipation of any attack. Hermione kept her eyes scanning the walls, quickly moving on if she did not see Time-Turners. She cast only a cursory glance at the table in the middle of the room; she easily discerned that what lay on top was most definitely not a Time-Turner, and as such she felt no need to linger. She did not hear footsteps following her, and turning around revealed Harry and Ron to be wandering, slowly taking in everything that sat perched on the shelves and walls. "Would you two please hurry up?" she called, not hiding her exasperation. "There's nothing back there."

Harry pulled Ron forward. As they passed the center table, Harry turned to Hermione. "What do you think this is?" He gestured towards the glass case that was on the center of the tabletop.

"I don’t care," Hermione said, turning around and continuing through the room.

Harry and Ron shrugged and followed Hermione down the passage. The clocks grew infrequent, and all three gasped when they came upon the first of many shelves lined with hourglass-shaped objects. "Are those..." Ron's voice trailed off.  
Hermione gave a gasp of delight. "Time-Turners!" They had found them! Now all she had to do was find the right one...

"So, will any one do?" Ron asked, trailing his hand along a large glass globe.

Hermione shook her head. "I think, since we ought to be as careful as possible, that we should look for the one I was using before tonight."

After several minutes of searching, they were nearing the other side of the room. Hermione was beginning to panic again, when Harry tapped her shoulder. He pointed to a small Time-Turner that Ron was holding up, and Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears as she looked closely at it.

It was identical in every way to the one she had used; taking it in her hand, she realized that it even felt the same. It was the one that had belonged to her when the world was right, and it would be the one that helped her make the world that way again.

It struck her, then, that while this was the moment she had been searching for--had it really only been a few hours?--it was also the herald of a most difficult moment. She knew that she needed to fix a mistake that should never have been made in the first place; even though the two boys standing in front of her were not really the people her friends were supposed to be, they were Harry and Ron nonetheless, and she felt like she was saying goodbye to them for real.

"I guess...I guess this is it," she smiled sadly.

Ron didn't even look at her at first. Then, as if acting on an impulse he could not fully control, he reached forward and pulled Hermione into a crushing hug. "Be careful, alright?" He asked, his voice muffled by her bushy hair. He squeezed her slightly before letting go and stepping back, his face a stony mask. If Hermione knew him well--and she did, she thought--he was feeling mightily embarrassed by that display. No matter, she thought, wiping at the tears she could not stop from running down her face. She understood what it had cost him to do that with someone who, for all intents and purposes, was a stranger. But then, Ron always did have an easier time listening to his emotions than either Harry or I.

Hermione watched Harry stand back while Ron held her; she could see his thoughts processes playing across his face. Hermione knew that Harry did not give his trust easily, and as Ron stepped aside she found herself looking at Harry, unsure of what to do next. She watched him and saw his confusion and reticence and hope all swirl in his eyes, and Hermione knew what it had cost him to help her on blind faith. She knew that their bond--and whatever strange and magical force seemed to strengthen it--had been allowed to travel with her even through broken time, and Hermione thanked that magical force that Harry and Ron had felt it as well. Now, Harry stood across from her. And slowly, he smiled.

"Are you like this at Hogwarts as well?"

Hermione was uncertain of what he was asking. "Like what?"

"Coming up with crazy ideas to save the day, hauling us off on adventures and such?"

"Oh," Hermione said, then smirked. "Well, actually, it's usually you two who get us into all sorts of problems, and I'm the one who has to find a way out of them."

Harry laughed. "But you're still involved all the way?"

"Of course," Hermione nodded, smiling gently. "As though I'd let the two of you off on your own. You'd have been expelled several times over, otherwise."

"Then I guess..." Harry faltered for only a moment, but Hermione heard the catch in his voice. "I guess you should get back to it, then!" He said brightly.

Hermione swallowed and looked at both of them. "I'll fix this. I'll get the world back how it should be," Hermione promised fiercely.

Harry and Ron nodded, and Ron grinned. "You'd better," he warned, though there was no venom in his voice. "Because, ah, I'm not sure we know how to get out of here."

I refuse to cry, I won't! Hermione thought. Not until everything's back to normal. She held the Time-Turner up to the light and pulled the dial out, preparing to twist it back to two-and-a-half years earlier. "Goodbye," she whispered.

"Take care!" Ron called as Hermione began turning.

"Wait!" Harry called before she could finish setting the Time-Turner. "You should take this." He thrust the Invisibility Cloak into Hermione's free hand. Seeing her questioning look, he replied, "You'll have to get out of the Ministry and back to Hogwarts somehow without being seen."

Hermione worked furiously to blink back her tears. "Thank you," she whispered.

“Oh! One more thing,” Ron said, snapping his fingers. “The exit should behind the third door from the left. At least, it was here, anyway.”

Nodding, Hermione gave a jaunty wave that she knew seemed at odds with the tears streaming down her face. She made the final twist and let the Time-Turner work its magic.

Hermione watched the two boys begin to blur and finally fade into the formless whirl that had characterized her last trip through time. She refused to think that she had said goodbye to Harry and Ron because, really, she was fixing everything so she could say hello to them. She felt herself being pulled by the forces of time, but remained unwavering in her determination. Just a few more seconds...

Then, with a thud, Hermione was back in the Department of Mysteries. Wasting no time, she covered herself with the Cloak and raced out of the room. Hoping that Ron was right, Hermione pushed through the third door to the left of her and found herself in the corridor that led back to the rest of the Ministry. Though it was several hours earlier in the day, she was alone in the lift and felt confident that she could avoid anyone on her way back to the fireplaces. It was her first year, back when everything was simple and there were no dangers on the loose like there were in her real future, or the one she had just left.

No, can't think about that now, don't think about it...

The doors opened and Hermione raced along the hallway, mentally reviewing the steps she, Harry, and Ron had taken earlier--Later?--that night to find her way back to the Atrium. She slowed down and walked as silently as possible whenever she passed a wizard or witch, but once away sped up again. She found her way back to the fireplaces and saw a security guard sitting at the desk across the lobby floor and several people arriving by Floo or waiting in lines to leave by it. Hermione debated for only a moment, before deciding to just go for it. She rushed into nearest fireplace, pushing her way past an unsuspecting witch, who cried out in shock at being pushed aside by an invisible force. Hermione picked up a handful of Floo Powder, ignoring the astonished gawks of the guard and others in the Atrium as they watched her disembodied hand throw down the powder. She paid them no mind as she shouted, "Hogwarts School, Gryffindor Common Room!" and swirled away into the fire.

She was flung out of fireplace, clutching tightly to the Invisibility Cloak when she landed. The common room was empty, which Hermione attributed to it being Hallowe'en Day, and early enough that most students were still in classes. As she raced through the portrait hole she looked at her watch. Oh, I'm cutting it pretty close, she thought, seeing that there were only five minutes before her past self would be running in search of a place to hide away and cry.

Rounding a corner, Hermione saw the bathroom door in sight. She heard footsteps at the other end of the hallway, and knew she had to act now. Taking out her wand, Hermione removed her arm from the concealment of the Cloak and whispered, "Alohamora!" and watched in abject relief as the lock on the door slid open. Pulling herself back under the Cloak, Hermione watched as her first year self came streaking down the corridor, sobbing, and held her breath as the younger girl pushed on the bathroom door. It opened, and Hermione finally let out her breath when the young Hermione closed the door behind her, locking it from the inside.

This is it, Hermione thought. I can finally go home.

She reset the Time-Turner for the last long-distance trip she ever intended to make, and let the world fade away.

The world came into focus again for Hermione several seconds later. It was getting dark already, and Hermione knew she had calculated the trip correctly. She let out a startled cry when the Invisibility Cloak, which she had been holding in her arms, disappeared in front of her. After a moment's panic, she supposed it made sense, as the Cloak had belonged to a Harry who, technically, no longer existed. In fact, she supposed the only reason her Time-Turner had not shattered again was because there was only one of it in existence in this time; the one around her neck having replaced the one she had originally used that had shattered from pulling time so wildly off its intended course.

Hermione put a hand to rest above her racing heart and felt a piece of paper crinkle under her fingers. With a gasp, she pulled out the letter Hagrid had sent her earlier that day. She had completely forgotten! And the whole mess with Buckbeak was what had started everything! Taking the note out of her pocket, Hermione turned and walked towards the main corridor. She needed to find Harry and Ron as soon as possible.

Every thought and worry she had had in the last several weeks, and most especially the last several hours, were racing through her brain when she finally saw them. Harry and Ron looked the way she felt, and she wondered what had happened to them.

"Come to have a good gloat?"

Ron's words and tone cut through Hermione's already crumbling defenses, and all she could do was thrust Hagrid's note at him. She thought she was doing an admirable job of holding everything together, and wondered just when she would get the chance to apologize now, if this was the sort of mood Harry and Ron were in. When Ron fiercely promised to help with Buckbeak's appeal, Hermione felt she had been strong for long enough.

"Oh, Ron!"

She wanted to apologize for more than he would ever know. When he made a joke about Scabbers--he made it easier for her to let go of her guilt!--Hermione could no longer take it.

With a cry Hermione launched herself back into Ron's arms. "I'm so, so sorry about Scabbers, Ron!"

"Really, it's all right, Hermione," Ron said as he awkwardly put his arms around the sobbing girl. "S--stop crying, okay?" He looked over at Harry, completely at a loss for what to do.

It didn't matter, as Hermione took control of the situation. Reaching out, she grabbed Harry and pulled him into a tight embrace alongside Ron. Harry stumbled at the suddenness of the movement, but quickly regained his footing and reached one arm to put around Hermione, who had now moved her head to rest on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, Harry!" she sobbed, clutching the back of his shirt. "I'm really sorry about the Firebolt!"

Harry patted Hermione's back while looking incredulously at Ron. "It's okay, Hermione. You were just trying to be careful."

"A--and," she hiccupped and continued, "I'm so sorry about how I yelled at you. I shouldn't have, I know I shouldn't have!"

Harry and Ron shared another glance, before finally shrugging and accepting that Hermione wasn't about to let go anytime soon. The boys wrapped their free arms around each other, forming a tight, three-way hug that seemed much more natural than the alternating fights and silences that had been going on for the past several weeks. This was how they were supposed to be.

Hermione clung to her two best friends with a fierceness she had never before displayed. It was one thing to not speak to Harry and Ron because of a fight, she had decided, but it was another thing entirely to not know them at all. Seeing what had almost come to pass had disconcerted Hermione in a very profound way, and she appreciated the friendship she shared with the two boys in a way she had not before that night. As Hermione relaxed into their embraces, she felt something shift inside of her and, very suddenly, Hermione was struck by the notion of how right it was for them to be standing like this, secure in the strength of the emotions shared between the three of them. No one was between them, and they were not distanced from each other. Just Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as one.

In the end, Hermione thought, this was how it was always going to be.


End file.
